One or more aspects relate, in general, to connectors, and in particular, to connection of pluggable-style connectors, such as cable connectors.
Pluggable-style connectors are often used in association with or within electronic systems, such as within an electronics rack, or between racks within a data center. These connectors facilitate electrical and/or communication coupling between the different components of an electronic system, electronics rack or data center. Such connectors, which are generally referred to as cable connectors, facilitate connection of one or more cables to one or more sockets within the electronic system, electronics rack or data center. For instance, cable connectors are widely used to make connections to routers or servers within an electronics rack, where space is often at a premium. In addition to there being little extra space, cable connectors of this type may have the tendency to separate or become partially disconnected from the socket component to which they are connected, particularly if one of more of the associated cables are inadvertently moved or pulled.